The present disclosure relates to image and video compression coding. In image or video compression coding, intra-frame coding refers to compression techniques to compress video or images within a single frame, and not relative to any other frame in a video sequence.
Transform coding is a central component in video and image compression. Optimization of the transform kernel may be used to exploit signal correlation for compression gains. Yet, on the hardware design side, a transform module may contribute a large portion of codec computational complexity. Accordingly, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to improve coding efficiency.